


Chosen Mate

by OkaRyuuBi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Hot Sex, Lemon, Oni Hanzo Shimada, Stockholm Syndrome, Sweet/Hot, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkaRyuuBi/pseuds/OkaRyuuBi
Summary: House in the middle of a beautiful forest and just living a simple life. It was peaceful to live alone by yourself, but were you really alone the whole time?





	Chosen Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading! Please, I would love it if you leave a comment about my work. Feel free to tell me what I need to improve as a writer and give some ideas as well. :)
> 
> Sakura - (especially in Japan) a flowering cherry tree.  
> Hime - Princess  
> Haori - is a traditional Japanese hip- or thigh-length kimono-style jacket  
> Hakama - loose trousers with many pleats in the front, forming part of Japanese formal dress.

Few weeks ago had pressed since you felt eyes pierced behind your back and watched every move you do. You ignored it, thinking it was just a fragment of your imagination.

Oh, but how wrong you were.

It only grew worst. You would feel a powerful presence behind you, a strong and chilling cold wind would stroke your cheeks, and at night, when you sleep, dreams about a silhouette with pale, white, pupil less eyes would stare into your own and slowly softly whispered.

_"You are mine."_

You had enough of it. It was slowly torturing you and you were not having any of it anymore. That was when you caught a glimpse of the familiar figure peeking out from behind a tree near the forest clearing, but that figure turned and left. Filled with annoyance and anger, you ran after it to confront your stalker. Not realizing that you slowly go deeper and deeper into the woods. 

You came into a stop when you saw an old, abandoned, ancient Japanese styled temple. You saw the black figure ran in it and you quickly followed. Pushing open the huge doors, you shouted angrily "Show your self!". Candles lit up all of a sudden around you. The door behind suddenly shuts closed with a bang. After a few seconds of silence, foot steps echoed everywhere as if it was all around you. Your eyes trailed up on a room that was light up by the candles. Coming closer to it, you saw a beautiful white kimono that was designed with sakuras and other floral patterns that were painted with the shades of your favorite. But the elongated serpentine body of a blue dragon curled and hugged the flowers, giving it elegance and beauty. 

A piece of paper was folded neatly into the obi. Gently taking it, you slowly read out the words that were neatly written. "My dear (Y/N), I hope you would love this gift...", you whispered as fear creep up into your spine. How did that person know you?! What did he want from you?!

"Are you the one stalking me?! Who are you?! Show yourself, you bastard!", ignoring the fright into your system, you continued to let yourself be blinded by anger and continued to call out into the dark. 

"I said who the hell are you?!"

The candles suddenly burned out and the moonlight slip into the room. You didn't realized it was already late. In a blink of an eye, a figure appeared in front of you. 

"Your mate."

The deep voice whispered into your ear before you loss consciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hime..."

Your thoughts were cut off as Hanzo called your name. You eyes looked at him as he gotten up from his seat that looks like a throne. Dark ash grey skin colored his built form as it was decorated with intricate designs that was colored in pitch black, whites and red like blood inks. His kimono contrasted the color of his skin; Pure white. His haori revealed his muscular arm that shows off his tattoo. His long hair that was in black as the night was tied in a dark silk cloth. His ears were slightly pointed, long curved horns grew from his forehead as well as his pearly white fangs.

"Nervous?...", he said as his clawed fingers gently brush your hair behind your ear. "Y-Yes...", you replied. This was not the first time he made love to you, but still it felt like it was the first time. "Tell me if you want me to stop, hime...", with that he kissed your forehead, before proceeding to remove your clothes slowly. The soft fabric fell from your shoulders then it pooled on the floor. Your bare skin was exposed to the cold chilly night air in the bedroom, yet his huge hands that roam on your body and his passionate kisses warmed you up. He continued to silently admire and praise you as you stood there, biting your lip to prevent your self from moaning loudly. He kneel and continued his way lower. Kissing your thighs as his nose was filled of the scent of your slick that was beginning to pool between your legs. 

He slowly pulled away and stood up, leaving you missing his warmth. You saw him took out something from chest; a red rope. Either it you will be tied in the art of the 'red rope' or chains, it's up to him to decide. 

And it looks like he picked the red rope.

He kissed your lips before proceeding to tie you. The rough texture of the thick rope caused a slight painful friction, yet it feels good at the same time. His finger would brush against the buds on your breast from time to time. Lips would land at random places as he continued to tease you even more. You endured his pleasurable torment that felt like forever until he tugged the rope and secure it tightly. Your arms were tied behind your back as he glanced at you up and down. He was like in a daze for a second, before he lead you into another room. 

The room was small, but not too small to be uncomfortable. A huge window allowed the moonlight to pass through and gave light. It was like any normal room, tables, chairs, and other stuff. But in the middle were chains and red ropes were tied into the ceiling. Excitement filled you up as you walked into it. Hanzo connected you on the hanging ropes, first he tied it on your torso before securing you legs. Legs were bend, ankles were tied to your thighs. He made sure to tie them apart, giving him a full view of your cunt soaked with your slick. 

He moved in front of you and stripped. He first removed his white haori, putting his muscles on display for you to ogle at. Running a hand down his abs, he chuckles with his deep voice as you had a slight drool on your chin. He made sure to slowly remove his white hakama and it made you groan. 

His huge cock was soon set free from it's constraints as it stood hard and was already leaking with pre cum. The way you licked your lips made him come over to you. But he stood only enough for you to suck the red tip clean. He felt you try to swing your way deeper but he pulled away with a pop. Your saliva was the only thing that was connecting between your mouth and his cock. He untied the cloth that held his hair together and let it fall on his shoulders. Oh dear, he looks even more delicious now. 

The cloth was wrapped around your eyes, preventing you to see. Your senses was quickly heighten because of it, and Hanzo used it to his advantage. He love the way you yelp in surprise at an contact he did onto your naked form. He run his fangs onto your neck, chest and shoulders while his claws would gently brush and travel up and down your form.

He lick and suck the buds on your breast making you moan, before turning his attention on the part that he almost neglected. You felt him moved, before you can guess where he went, you felt a long pointed tongue teased your entrance. Kissing the lips, then licking the entrance.

You moaned loudly and carelessly as he entered his tongue into you and thrust it. You shouted his name as you came when his lips suck your clit. He pulled away and lined his cock on your entrance.

You swear your howls were heard outside and into the forest as he thrust ferociously. The sound of skin against skin turned you on even more. Hanzo leaned down, chest was against your back. He planted his face between your neck and shoulder and his hands moved from your hips to your breast, groping and giving it attention. "Y-You're so tight, hime...", he whispered to you. 

His thrust turned even more intense when you felt him grew even bigger inside of you. You knew he was nearing his end. And you were too. "I-I'm close...", you moaned as he only gave a groan in reply. He bit into your neck and continued to leave mark on your sensitive skin. Marking you his in the heat of the pleasure.

After a few powerful thrust, he released inside of you. The feeling of you being filled to the brim made you come as well. He stayed like this as he licked the blood from his bites. He needed to remind the world you were his. And only HIS.

He pulled out and sat on the chair like a king. He leaves you suspended in the air and admire his masterpiece. How the rope will be leaving marks on the skin it touched, how the bite marks will lasts for months from his fangs, how the red rope emphasized your form and his pearly white liquid would drip from your cunt. 

You are certainly his mate and his alone. Nothing would ever. **EVER** change that. 

~( The End )~


End file.
